Engaging Affairs
by Cabin3Demigod
Summary: Tonks finds a self-addressed letter for Remus from his fourth year at Hogwarts. She gets upset at him for hiding it and asks him to read it aloud. Everything is fine-until Remus finds out just who he was supposed to be engaged to. Inspired by ReillyJade.


Tonks was in the kitchen when she found it. It had been hidden among the many drawers in her flat, and hidden carefully behind piles of junk. She was ecstatic when she found it-thrilled, really.

It was a 23 year old self-adressed letter from her fiancée's Hogwarts days. She'd always wondered what the young Remus had been like. As soon as she found it, Tonks marched up to the bedroom, both annoyed and upset with her fiancée. She also felt excited, but tricky little Lupin didn't need to know that.

He was reading a big, dull book when Tonks walked in. His hair was disshelved and his shirt had disappeared, the image somehow making Tonks hesitate about confronting him. Unlike when they were only dating, Remus looked up at Tonks as soon as she walked in. He grinned.

"Hello, love," he said brightly. His face darkened at her mean appearance. "What's wrong?"

"You're wrong, Remus!" Tonks shouted. At his quizzical expression, she held up the envelope in which the letter was encased. The strip of the envelope read, '**A Letter From My Hogwarts Days, Remus**'. At the sight of it, Remus flinched. But he recovered quickly, trying to play it off with a fake smile.

"Love," he started. Tonks glared at him.

Remus sighed and set his book down, exposing even more of his chest. Tonks nearly tripped at the sight.

"Nymph," Remus said, running his hand over his thin stomach and huge chest. _Why is he teasing me?_ "I didn't think you'd find out this way."

What was he talking about? It was a bloody letter, not a divorce declaration. Tonks scrunched up her eyebrows as he continued quietly.

"It was-Er-my fourth year when I wrote it. Professor McGonagall gave it to me whilst I was teaching at Hogwarts. She also gave me the other Marauders', but after Sirius' death, I burned his and James' along with Peter's. It was...too painful, you know?" Remus gave her his best puppy dog look, his brown eyes bulging and his lip poked out. He was trying to gain some sympathy. Or did he not want her to read it?

Tonks strolled over to his side of the bed and Remus smiled sadly. "I know, baby," she said in a tone one would use to speak to an infant. She pinched his cheeks and leaned closer. Remus shut his eyes and puckered his lips. But Tonks didn't go for them. Oh,no. Instead, she whispered into his hear.

"Read it to me," she said tantalizingly, throwing the envelope on his lap. Remus groaned and looked at her.

"You're serious?" he asked, stretching, all the while flexing his muscles. "Wouldn't you rather make love?" _No, Tonks. You can't. Be strong._

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Nice try," Tonks giggled. Remus smiled in defeat and Tonks treaded to the other side of the bed.

"Can't get a thing past you." Remus whispered, patting the spot next to him.

Tonks laid under the covers and smirked. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "And you'd better remember it," Tonks teased. "Now read it to me!" She demanded.

Remus shrugged and looked at her several times before opening the envelope. "You sure?" he asked as he unrolled the parchment holding the 'secret words'. Tonks nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Remus raised his eyes before reading the letter. Tonks knew what that meant. He was having second thoughts and was working out possible ways to get out with that impeccable mind of his. Yet Tonks gave him a warning look and he merely shrugged again.

Remus cleared his throat and Tonks snuggled closer, loving the smell of fresh parchment and chocolate. There was also a hint of old books in his smell.

Old or new, Tonks loved it all the same, just like she loved Remus himself. Even if he'd been seven, she would have fallen in love with him. Well, not seven. That would just be pedophiliac. But the point was, old or new, Tonks loved Remus and his books, and no stupid letter could change that.

Remus kissed her forehead and began.

"_Dear me ten years from now,_  
><em>How ya doin'? No, let me take a guess. You're old and a werewolf. Yeah right. You're gorgeous, and I'm not just saying that...<em>"

"Ain't that the truth?" Tonks muttered under her breath. She opened her eyes just in time to see Remus' blush start to fade.

"_...because you're me. I can honestly see you right now. Werewolf vision, buddy. Anyway, you're a sexy beast (what a terrible pun, I know.) and you're an official for the Ministry of Magic..._"

Remus chuckled. "The total opposite," he interjected. "But my fiancee is." He gazed lovingly into her eyes before starting again.

"_...You are currently busy working on a potion to stop one from being a werewolf completely, however, so I'm thinking you're on leave. And you have a small flat in London, which you shared with your best mates at one point (Padfoot probably still lives with you.) You have a close relationship with James, Peter, and Sirius. In fact, you, James and Sirius double date all the time...and fine, James...James is married to Lily Evans. (Stop hopping on the desk, Jameson!). Peter always single-dates with you guys, if that's what you call it. By Merlin, Remus, your genital item is huge!_"

"You are preaching to the choir," Tonks muttered incoherently. Remus would have grown too embarrassed at the joke and stop reading. He was sensitive like that.

"_Moony, you are the official murderer of Greyback. You killed him with your claws, and the curse of being a werewolf was taken from you. (No, I'm not thinking about Dracula, James. Did that even happen in Dracula?) You now kill vicious werewolves...or you at least have them sent to Azkaban. They can't eat all the fair maidens. You also have tons of women lining up at your doorstep..._"

"You'd better not," Tonks teased.

"Only in my dreams," Remus joked. He continued. "_And lastly, you are engaged to-._" Remus trailed off. He couldn't tell Tonks that. She wasn't the type to get jealous, but the name would have shocked her into next year. Tonks wouldn't be jealous, just upset. She'd throw a few doors and street lights at him, nothing more. But that was bad enough. She'd hit him with a door knob when he broke up with her for the second time. Needless to say, Remus wasn't too keen on the idea of flying wood doors.

He rolled on top of Tonks, forcing her eyes to snap open. She hadn't been sleep, just...resting her eyes. She'd listened to every word, and even noticed Remus' hesitation. She yawned. "Engaged to who, Remus?" Tonks demanded.

He kissed her neck, causing an involuntary whine to escape from her throat.

"Someone special," he lied, his lips suctioned to her throat.

Tonks merely nodded and moaned as he continued to seduce her. She was way too ready for him to think about some letter he'd written twenty-three years ago. He was with her now, and she was getting everything out of him. And when she said everything, she meant everything . The undoubtedly gorgeous super model he'd been in love with at fourteen didn't even matter anymore.

While he was snogging the daylights out of her, Remus couldn't help but think of the name signed onto the bottom of the letter. It had been a shock to him, even, but he remembered that crush very well. Remus decided to forget about it and tease his fiancee until he felt it necessary to give her what she wanted.

"You've been a bad girl," Remus whispered into her ear. "Creeping into my private files." Tonks shuddered.

"I think I'd like to see that huge genital area your fourteen year old self was talking about," she murmured. Remus laughed, completely melting into her.

Yet the name, it stayed in the far back of his mind, which meant he wasn't thinking about her, but the thought was still there. He and the name would become family in days to come. If he'd known about him and Nymphadora when he'd been fourteen, he certainly wouldn't have given the name's beholder a second look.

And the name? The name had simply been:  
>Andromeda Tonks.<p> 


End file.
